


And He's Making You Scream With His Hands On Your Hips

by paintyouwings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Light Nipple Play, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Shower Sex, Smut, het smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintyouwings/pseuds/paintyouwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Michael have angry shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He's Making You Scream With His Hands On Your Hips

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is short but I've just really been thinking about angry shower sex with Michael so...........  
> Title from When I Get Home, You're So Dead by Mayday Parade  
> -S

After getting into a big fight with your boyfriend Michael, you decide to take a shower just to have a moment alone. Facing the wall where the shower head is, you start to wash your body after having just washed your hair. You have your iphone on it dock, blasting angry music so you don’t hear the bathroom door opening. Suddenly, there is a pair of familiar hands pulling you back into a firm chest. Michael starts rubbing his hands all over your body, cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples hard enough to make you gasp from a mix of pleasure and pain. Resting your head back on his shoulder, you grind back onto his half hard cock. Moaning your name, you pushes you up against the shower wall. “Gonna fuck you so hard, Y/N” he groans as he bites and sucks on your neck. He turns you around so that you’re facing him. “Jump” he tells you while grasping onto your thighs. You jump and wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. Your back is now against the wall. Michael is gripping your hips hard enough you know there are gonna be finger shaped bruises there. Reaching next to your bottle of shampoo, Michael grabs a condom you hadn't noticed he put there. “Put it on me” he demands. You tear the wrapper open with your teeth and pull out the condom. Reaching between you guys, you slide the condom onto his erection, giving him a few teasing jerks. You pull him into a heated kiss as he reaches between you to guide his cock into you with one hand. “Look at me” he moans out. Making eye contact he finally pull out until only the head is in you then starts thrusting hard and fast into you. Your moans and grunts fill the bathroom. His thrusts starts becoming sloppy as he chases his orgasm. You’re so close, curling your toes where the rest above his ass. Your back is sore from being repeatedly hit as he thrusts into you over and over again. One more hard thrust and your orgasm hit, leaving you screaming and moaning out his name. You clench around him and three more thrusts and he’s cumming into the condom, while biting where your shoulder meets your neck. “Fuck. I need to piss you off more often” You tease as he sets you back down. He laughs breathlessly before pulling you into a loving kiss.


End file.
